The Key to your heart
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: After having gotten away from Kellerman and leaving Michael in Gila,Sara looked to start a new life.6 Months later Michael tracks her down to make things right again.But Sara has so much resent,is it possible these two can make a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

So this fic just came to me as i was just sitting in my room the other night, sorry this is so short. The next one will be longer, i promise.

- Jen

**Chapter one.**

Sara flung her bag on the table as she walked through the door, exhausted after a 12 hr shift at the hospital.

She glanced at her mail that she held in her hand after having retrieved it, most were just bills, letters from medical organizations but, wait a second there was something she didn't recognize, a letter in handwritten handwriting.

First off she wasn't sure who would be writing to her, then as she took another look at the neat handwriting she silently prayed it was not from the one person she thought it was going to be.

After taking a deep breath, she slid her index finger underneath the back of the envelope tearing it open.

Nothing but a single of white paper which read:

_Sara,_

_I know I am the last person you would be expecting to hear from least alone writing to you._

_I just wanted, no I needed you to know how deeply sorry I am for everything I had caused you over the last few months, if I could do the part where it involved you over again and differently i would._

_You may have some questions and I know you want those answers. At least I hope you do._

_I am willing to give them to you, any place any time. Just name it._

_You have no idea how much I have thought about you, wishing I could explain things right from the beginning.. I just need you to know and believe, that what we had, have is real Sara._

_If you don't believe anything I'm saying, please believe that. I know I can't expect you to forgive me but what we felt was not a lie._

_I wish I could explain everything right here and now in this letter, but I need to see you in person for you to really understand._

_I'll come for you._

_Michael._

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and tossed the letter on the floor, well actually it wasn't her intention she was meant to throw it on the table but she just didn't bother to pick it up.

Right. He was sorry? For whom, her? Or himself?

How dare he contact her now when she had not heard one word from him since Gila, since leaving him which was close to a year now and disappearing from the face of the planet, it has been 6 months since the Judge had pardoned him and Lincoln, after unraveling the government conspiracy.

It was laughable, if he thought he could just stroll back into her life and turn it upside down again he had another thing coming.

Just when she thought things were settling down, she had secured another job which would hire her.

There weren't many hospitals that would employ a drug user, someone who helped 8 inmates escape from the infamous Prison Breakout.

But having moved to Los Angeles, California she finally found a small town where nobody knew her, where nobody cared and just for that fact she was finally able to gain employment.

Things were finally going her way, until now. The fact he found out where she lived so easily didn't bother her, because if he researched her before going to Prison it was easy enough to find her address if he wanted to.

She needed a shower she decided. It might help wash away the memories and thoughts of that one guy she was (as much as she didn't want to admit this to herself) head over heels in love with.

Kicking off her shoes and jacket she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, as she stepped into the shower she let the hot water run down her body. Closing her eyes wanting to forget she placed her hands on the wall and burying her head onto the tiles.

But every time she tries to let her mind be settled, his face pops up into her mind, those piercing eyes that will tear a hole into your soul.

Those lips to which were unforgettable, that tongue which slid against her bottom lip as he kissed her.

"No no no"

She was snapped back to reality by a loud knock at her door, she groaned as she shut off the water and put on a towel.

It was probably her neighbor whom likes to bring her food because she doesn't really get time to eat at the hospital.

"Coming" Sara yelled out, as the knocking became louder and louder.

She sure was impatient this evening, guessing whatever she wanted couldn't wait till the morning.

"Yes Anne- Marie, what can I do for you…….. " Her mouth dropped open as she looked up at the person on the other side of the door.

It certainly was not her neighbor.

"Uhh Mic…hael.." the words didn't seem want to come out of her mouth, as she stumbled to say his name as she was floored with disbelief that he was actually standing there right in front of her eyes.

"Hello Sara"

The way her name rolls off his tongue is unlike she has ever heard anyone say it before, the tone and softness of his voice made her want to fall into his arms which is exactly what happened.

She fainted, right there and then.

Her eyes rolled back as she fell but Michael caught her as she did, although it wouldn't be the perfect way of describing their first reunion in what feels like forever.

Those who have told her that seeing an ex lover after so long is like falling at your feet, who knew those words could ring true more than she imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the reviews, here is the next chapter.I had this already written a few days ago. I hope this explains it a little more, on Michael's side.

Jen.

****

**24 hours before.**

_Michael Scofield stepped off at Plane arriving from O'Hare toward its final destination LAX.  
He had finally tracked down Sara in a small seaside town off the coast of California, 50 miles north of Los Angeles.  
Ever since he was pardoned and Lincoln was exonerated by the courts his only mission was to locate Sara, he needed to find her.  
So a long Six Months later he had finally found her, she was a hard one to find because it wasn't as if he could just track her bank account or something like her name would pop up somewhere, she seemed to have made sure she was untraceable and it was only by accident that information from a buddy of his had a short holiday with his family and somehow heard the name "Sara Tancredi" in the local hospital in the town and knowing Michael had been searching forever for this girl he notified him right away.  
This buddy of his had owed Michael a favor ever since he had introduced his wife to him years ago and he had always said that if Michael needed a favor just to ask, and this was it although paid in full now._

_Lincoln now lived with LJ and newly girlfriend Jane in the suburbs of Chicago, he courts had compensated Lincoln 1.5 million dollars in damages caused for his wrongful imprisonment. He and Jane had suddenly gotten together to the surprise to the rest of the family, actually to the surprise for then both but that is a whole another story.  
His brother was weary of Michael trying to track down Sara, even after everything she did for Lincoln he just wasn't sure she wanted to be found. But Michael would not hear of it once he was set on doing something there was no way of persuading him otherwise, especially when it comes to this girl.  
So reluctantly Michael said his goodbyes to Lincoln and crew and promised to come back and visit once things were set in place and settled, he packed his things and jumped on the first flight to Los Angeles.  
He knew he had enough money to find an apartment and also to live off until securing a job, but he was thinking one thing at a time.  
Step 1: Find Sara.  
Step 2: Get her to forgive you  
Although the first step would surely be easier than the second, so he concentrated on that one.  
Before leaving he had managed to manipulate his way into getting her home address from one of the nurses at the hospital to which she worked, one thing you might say about Michael is that he has a way with Women.  
He knew their first meeting would be a shock for her so he had decided to at least write her a letter to let her know that he was coming for her, that way she might be a little more prepared.  
Or at least he hoped._

_As he walked to retrieve his luggage he reflected on everything that he had put her through ever since their first meeting.  
The lies, betrayal, his role in her losing her friends, job, and morals not to mention the fact she overdosed which he partly blamed himself. He couldn't help it, ever since he was a child he took on everyone's pain and suffering and never cared about his own.  
He just hoped he was not too late in setting things right between them and maybe hope for something more, like a fresh start.  
But he didn't want to get ahead of himself as first off he had to get through their initial first meeting yet and he has a feeling it is not going to be like he hopes.  
After taking his bags from the consol he hailed a Taxi instructing the driver to take him to the address on a small white paper to which he handed to the guy._  
"_You do know this almost an hour away?" the driver asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
Michael nodded and explained that no matter how long or what it took, this was the place he needed to go.  
He driver looked at him for a moment or two the turned back toward the front taking off on the interstate in the direction of his destination.  
Wait for me Sara, wait for me.  
I am coming for you.  
He prayed silently that he was just wasn't too late._

_As the minutes past Michael looks out at the window of the taxi and took in the beautiful sea view in front of him, it was unlike anything he had seen wont be able to find water like this back in Chicago. It was quite a change in scenery, different but also beautiful and peaceful he had a feeling this was going to be the first day of the rest of his life.  
His mind was somewhere else when the driver started to call out to him "Mister" and after a few seconds Michael came back into reality and looked at him "yeah?" He asked as he blinked a few times._  
"_This is the place." Michael took out a bunch of bills and handed them to the driver grabbed his bags and stepped out of the taxi._  
"_Thank you" He smiled as the car drove away. He sidestepped to the footpath and look around him.  
The beach was clearly in view, small seaside apartments on both sides of the street; the sun was setting which told it was around 5-6.00 not too early and not too late.  
Glancing down at the address on the paper he held in his hands he looked at the number of the apartment to where she lived, then looked at the numbers of the apartments on the street.  
The one he was looking for was staring right in front of him, it was elegant yet beautiful and classic all the same, he couldn't help but take in all the structural designs on the place it was such a amazing piece of work.  
Taking a deep breath he made his way into the building and walked toward the elevator, when it dinged he stepped inside pressing number #5 on the stainless steel wall and seeing it light up he smiled, just one more step to her.  
Not a few seconds later the doors opened on the floor he walked down the long hallway till he reached Apartment #5. He knocked softly on the white wooden door and waited.  
Nervous as hell he turned his back and stated pacing partly wondering if she was home yet from work and partly worried that something had happened to her and that she was in danger.  
He closed his eyes and told himself to stop thinking that way, it was hard because he was just so used to thinking the worst for so long that thinking in a positive light was strangely overwhelming and takes some use adjusting to.  
Still no answer so he knocks harder and an extra few times although it may seem as if he is impatient and maybe he is, he started to tremble when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer toward the door.  
As the door opened he saw her.  
Beautiful as always and just maybe if was possible more breathtaking than he last imagined._  
"_Sara" He breathed the words out from his mouth, looking at her he imagined she just came from the shower after a hard days work.  
Trying not to imagine those thoughts of Sara naked in the shower, he stared at her but something he didn't expect happened, his name trembled out of her perfect rounded mouth as if she had just seen a ghost she loses color in her face and turns white.  
Her hands lose their grip on the door and before he knew what was happening, she fainted but he took a quick step forward holding her fragile body as it collapsed against his own._

**Real time.**

Michael lifted her up into his strong arms and walked into her apartment and placed her down onto the couch, and then he went to find her bathroom to get a cloth to put on her forehead.  
As he found one he rushed back into where she was laying he kneeled on the floor and dabbed the wet cloth on her face, he couldn't help but look at her just like an angel.  
He found her hand, picked it up and brought it to his lips.  
"Oh Sara"  
He kissed the back of her hand but was interrupted when she started to stir but was not yet fully awake.  
"Sara?" He spoke to her, but no response came from her just mumbling which he couldn't make out.  
It was just then that he noticed her hair. It was not red and long as it was when he last saw of her, it was darker and shorter but he liked it, it suited her.  
But he couldn't imagine anything on her that would not look perfect; she can pull off anything no matter what it was.  
"Sara?" he said again, but this time her eyes began to flutter open one by one her hazel eyes now looking at him lazily.  
"Uhh Michael?" She took the cloth off her forehead and attempted to sit up straight but was jolted back a little dizziness going to her head.  
"I'm… dreaming?" She asked, wondering and hoped this was some sort of dream she was having.  
He looked down and shook his head "No Sara I'm here, for real".  
She crawled up in the corner of the couch and tucked her knees up against her chest, her hands wrapping around them.  
"You, um here?" She closed her eyes as everything came back to her, the letter the thoughts of him as she showered , then thinking her neighbor was at the door she then came face to face with Michael, feeling light headed and then she blacked out.  
"You…" he began to say, biting on his bottom lip "didn't get my letter?" He looked saddened, fidgeting with his hands in front of him.  
Her face turned expressionless, got off the couch and picked up the letter from the floor.  
"You mean THIS letter Michael?" She wavered the piece of paper in front of his face and threw it at him.  
He nodded as he stood up from the floor, looking at her confused. If she got his letter then why did she seem so shocked at his turning him?  
"Why did you seem so…" She finished his sentence for him "Shocked? What did you think Michael that I was going to fall into your arms just like nothing had happened?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she started yelling at him again. "Because I have news for you, if you think it is that easy than you might as well leave now"  
He could see she was shaking; she was scared and afraid which he could not blame her for one second. She probably thinks why now all of a sudden did he come for her.  
"Sara…"  
Her teeth chattered together as she tried to find her voice "No Michael" her fingers trembling. "You should go".  
And without further talking she scrambled off toward he figured was her bedroom, if she thought for a second he was going to leave her again than she had another thing coming.

It was lucky that her apartment was on the other side of the hallway so there was less chance her neighbors would have heard the yelling coming from this room just a few seconds ago.  
He picks up his things from the doorway and placed them in the closet near the door, taking a deep breath he walked toward the bedroom afraid of what he was going to find.  
Before entering he heard the sound of her muffling and crying but as he takes a look into the room he noticed she was sitting on the bed tear stained eyes glancing down at the morphine tubes and syringe lying next to her.  
He looked in horror as he ran to her, taking her by the shoulders and shook her senseless.  
"Sara" he growls out loud, unable trying to register what she is contemplating to do.  
"Sara no" He forced her to look at him, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him.  
She bellowed her head at seeing the pain in his eyes, but her emotion came over her as she started to cry.  
"Why Michael?" She cried out, gripping at his shirt. "Why did you have to do this to me Michael? Why? I was fine, before you come strolling back into my life… I was FINE!" She began to pound at his chest, wanting him to know how much pain she has been since Gila, she wanted him to come after her when he found she was gone. She needed him to realize he loved her and fight for her. She wanted him to come rescue her when she was almost killed by Kellerman, she may not have needed him to but apart of her wanted him to rescue her.  
But he had no clue and yet still does not know everything she has been through since that day.  
"I am so sorry Sara" he cradled her against his chest, as his shirt became soaked with her tears but he didn't mind.  
Whatever she needed to do, to get out of her system was fine with him he just needed her to know he was going to be here every step of the way.  
"I needed you Michael… I NEED you…"  
Her breath was hot against his neck, as he rubbed her back gently, telling her that it was going to be okay.  
Her one hand was still gripped to his tear stained shirt and the other one was holding onto his waist, holding onto him for dear life in fear that he would disappear the minute she opened her eyes.  
"This is not the answer" he indicated toward the drug beside them sitting on the bed.  
Her lips began to shake and she swallowed before she barely whispered in the depths of her tears.  
"I … just couldn't deal with this, you have no idea what you have put me through the last year, what I have been through…I wanted you to come after me that day…. But, you didn't" her sobs carried on as Michael held her tightly, his heart filling with more regrets than he had before.  
Lifting her up off him, he took one look into her eyes which were filled with so much pain and sorrow, and even though he had no idea what she had been through he wanted to know, maybe not now but nonetheless he wanted to know.  
"Sara you have no idea how sorry I am"  
He then took her head into his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead, she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.


End file.
